There is known, as a conventional technique that uses electromagnetic induction to detect an object made of an electrically conductive or magnetic material, one disclosed in, e.g., Patent Document 1. This technique two-dimensionally arranges a plurality of sense coils on a detection surface and detects the position of a position indicator made of an electrically conductive or magnetic material from a change of inductances at respective sense coils. Further, there is known a technique disclosed in Patent Document 2 that arranges a plurality of sensor sections each having a cushion material between coils in a matrix form and detects a pressure distribution on the sensor section from a change in the degree of electromagnetic coupling.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. Hei 10-198494    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2005-156474